Summers' Christmas
by BlackFox12
Summary: Follows Structured Guidance. The Summers brothers (Scott, Alex and Gabriel) celebrate Christmas. But Gabriel admits to breaking his brothers' rules. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read.


**Summers' Christmas**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Marvel and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** Follows Structured Guidance. The Summers brothers (Scott, Alex and Gabriel) celebrate Christmas. But Gabriel admits to breaking his brothers' rules

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for Gabriel's/Vulcan's arc in the Marvel X-Men comics; AU; some mentions of violence

 **Author's Note:** Written for the SpankVent challenge

* * *

It had been Alex's idea for them to celebrate Christmas. Scott wasn't used to those kinds of holidays, even though he liked spending time with his brothers. But the moment Alex had made that suggestion, Gabriel had seized on it… and Scott hadn't been able to say no. He hadn't _wanted_ to say no.

Now, Scott couldn't help the slight smile that touched his lips as he watched his two younger brothers decorate the tree. Everything was tinted red through his glasses, but he could see how much Alex and Gabriel were enjoying decorating the tree.

"Hey, aren't you going to put up any decorations?" Gabriel asked, looking back over his shoulder at Scott.

While Scott hadn't really planned to decorate the tree, he couldn't ignore the obvious plea on his youngest brother's face. He stepped over to the box of decorations and picked up one of the brightly-coloured baubles. He glanced at the tree and then hung the bauble on one of the few branches that didn't seem to have that many decorations on. "I know they've got a tree downstairs."

Gabriel glanced at Scott. "Did you want to go down there?"

"I'm just saying." Scott knew Gabriel studied him and Alex, always trying to see what they thought or felt. It made Scott sad that his youngest brother always assumed he had to change himself, even though the only thing Scott and Alex wanted to change was the amount of danger their little brother put himself in. "I don't want to be downstairs. I want to be with both of you."

"You don't want to be with the rest of the X-Men?" Alex asked.

Scott looked at him, but it was hard to tell what Alex was thinking. "We have everything we need. Mulled wine. Warm cider. Mince pies. Trees. Presents." He smiled, looking at both his brothers. "We haven't had a chance to celebrate Christmas together as a family."

Alex's smile was wide. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

Gabriel gave a slightly weak smile, but didn't comment.

Scott turned his full attention to Gabriel. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Scott glanced at Alex, but could see his other brother also looked confused. "Did something happen?" he asked, recognising Gabriel's evasive actions.

"No," Gabriel responded quickly.

Scott took a step closer to his youngest brother. "What happened?" he pressed.

Gabriel looked between his brothers and swallowed visibly. "I just…" He paused; took a deep breath; then continued, "I went after a mutant."

"What mutant?" Alex asked in an even voice.

Scott took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He waited for Gabriel to answer, but it was hard to keep control of his temper.

Gabriel cast a glance at Scott, but didn't make eye contact and lowered his head. "It was a mutant I was keeping tabs on. I knew his parents had died when his powers manifested, but I figured he needed help. I saw a lot of my own confusion and sense of loss in him. But I didn't want to tell Xavier about him. I… know he's done a lot of good."

Scott didn't need Gabriel to finish his sentence. It was clear he didn't trust the Professor. And he didn't blame Gabriel; not knowing how the Professor had wiped his memories of his little brother and effectively abandoned him to a fate worse than death.

"How did you keep this a secret from us?" Alex asked, stepping closer to Scott and placing a hand on his arm.

Scott realised he was gritting his teeth with the strength not to snap and lose his temper with Gabriel. Alex was standing close enough to remind Scott he wouldn't need to deal with this alone. It was enough to stop him losing control and tearing verbally into his little brother.

Gabriel shuffled his feet. "I was doing it the times I told you I was working in the library looking for a job."

"So you lied to us," Scott said. His voice was calm, but he was feeling anything _but_ calm. "What happened to the mutant?"

Gabriel flushed. "I was wrong about him. I… he took a hostage and got away," he admitted. "I've been trying to track his whereabouts, but I… haven't had any luck. And he's really dangerous. I messed up."

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let me get this clear. You found a dangerous mutant and kept his existence a secret. Not from Professor Xavier, but from your brothers. You lied and put yourself in danger because you decided you could handle this on your own. Am I right?"

"Yes," Gabriel whispered.

"You still have Vulcan's arrogance." Alex shook his head. "But Gabriel's sense of guilt. It's a lethal combination, little brother. This needs to stop."

"I'm sorry…" Gabriel said quietly.

"I'd like you to stop doing things so dangerous and lying to us." Scott tugged his arm free of Alex's. He didn't really want to punish his little brother on Christmas Eve, but the fact Gabriel was bringing this up _now_ made it clear he needed to be punished.

Alex didn't say anything. He didn't try to stop Scott and he didn't leave the room. Out of the corner of his eye, Scott could see a grim look on his face. He suspected Alex would have his own way of reacting to Gabriel's behaviour… but for now, he'd stepped back.

Gabriel winced as Scott took hold of his hand, but didn't protest or fight as he was led over to the bed. He let out a tiny whimper as Scott sat down and tugged him across his lap, but after a brief hesitation, he put his hands behind his back.

Scott took hold of his little brother's hands, holding them against his back out of the way, and tugged his pants and underwear down to bare his backside. Lifting his hand, Scott brought it down in a hard smack on Gabriel's left cheek that he then repeated on the other side.

Gabriel gave a quiet little gasp, but he lay still and quiet over Scott's lap, only squirming a little as Scott settled into a rhythm of smacks, going down to Gabriel's thighs before he started over from the top.

As Scott completed the second circuit of swats, he felt minute squirms and wriggles come from his little brother. He landed a few sharp smacks to Gabriel's sit spots and thighs and felt his little brother jerk with a quiet whimper.

The third circuit was harder and faster and Scott could hear his little brother start to cry. He began to speak, slowing the smacks down but keeping them at the same force. "I don't expect you to do something dangerous on your own, little brother. You don't have the same power you had before. You aren't indestructible." His voice grew more hoarse as he continued, "I lost you once already. _We_ lost you once already. I might not have remembered you, but I knew I'd lost _something_. And I can't lose you again."

A quiet sob escaped from Gabriel and he went limp over Scott's lap. Scott paused the spanking and let his hand rest gently on Gabriel's lower back. "You can't take yourself away from us again, Gabriel."

"I'm sorry…" Gabriel sobbed out.

Scott glanced at Alex, but although his other brother stepped over to them, he didn't move to further punish Gabriel; instead crouching down to wrap his arms around Gabriel. "Please keep yourself safe. We haven't even celebrated our first Christmas together yet."

Gabriel sniffled, wiping his eyes. "Did I ruin our first Christmas?" he asked, sounding lost.

Scott gently moved Gabriel's clothing back into place and then helped him up off his lap, wrapping his arms around his little brother and holding him close. "You didn't ruin anything," he whispered reassuringly. "We just both want you to stay safe and stay _with_ us. Okay? I love you."

"And so do I," Alex added, embracing him from behind.

Gabriel relaxed into their arms and closed his eyes. "I love you both too," he whispered, holding onto Scott and relaxing back against Alex's chest.

 **The End**


End file.
